warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sey'Ver Sept
The Sey'ver sept was founded sometime after the defense of the Farsight Enclave world of Vior'los, after reviewing data transmitted from expeditionary probes sent prior to the Tyranid invasion. After negotiations with the local humans and the initial establishment of the Enclave colony, the sept suddenly found itself isolated by a warp storm that would leave them stranded for nearly a century to fend for themselves against the forces of chaos. History Rediscovery of the Orionox System Some time after the resettling of Vior'Los after the Tyranid invasion, a small expeditionary fleet was sent off towards the northern fringe of the Damocles Gulf. There, following information given by probes sent prior to their departure, they found a resource rich star system, with several life-supporting planets and many mineral rich moons. However, upon scanning the planets, they had realized that the planets had already been settled and colonized by mankind. Fearing another costly war, the expeditionary fleet skirted the edge of the system, sending Water Caste diplomats in secret to the planets. The four planets within the system, Serezaum, a Earth-like continental planet with a high-oxygen atmosphere, Trybia, an oceanic world with many, dense-jungle islands,Lithian, a desert world with lively oases dotting the bleak langscape, and Kirin, a mostly normal, Earth-like world that is riddled with hyper-active storms. Much to their surprise, the cultures of these worlds varied vastly from the dark, war-like worlds of the Imperium. The Architecture was unlike any the Enclave had encountered before, with grand Pagodas and Holy Shrines dotting the landscape. Though still utilizing the Archaic and Destructive technology of the Imperium, the men and women in service followed a fuedal lifestyle. Something of note that was one of the foremost reasons why the Enclave had stayed away initially, was that in the city centers of each large city, stood several Knight Titans. The wealthiest lords usually had three to four, whilst lesser lords tended to have one or two. However, it came to light that the mechanical wonders were no longer in working order, and were nothing more than just monuments, as the knowledge to keep the Knights functional was long lost. The largest and most populous city, Serezau, was built around the remains of what was once their colonization ship, and housed what was once an STC. The STC remains in tact, but lies dormant due to lack of use, and remains naught but a mass of technological components. Centered around the STC, now dubbed "The Archive", is a shrine in which many engineers and spirituals alike come to pray before it. The first contact between these humans and the Water Caste Diplomats were tense at first, as the peoples of these worlds had apparently been forgotten and unnoticed by the Imperium and many other spacefaring races. However, as the negotiations went on, the leaders of these worlds were convinced that the Enclaves were worth devoting their services to. Word spread amongst the planets of the system and soon, Farsight's ships had begun annexing the Alcapar system, and was hence named after the newly named prime world of the new Sept, "Sey'Ver". However, not all of the warlords across the system came to consensus, and difficulties quickly arose. Establishment of the Sept Despite many of the Warlords of the former Orionox system unanimously agreeing to joining the Farsight Enclaves, it was inevitable that there would be dissident factions. The Enclaves, not wishing to harm the environments of the planets, had difficulties dealing with the armies of these separatist warlords. They were severely outmatch by the might of both the united warlords backed by the Farsight Enclaves expeditionary force led by Commander Swiftstrider, but the separatists had the home-field advantage. They were fighting in their territories and would not relinquish them so easily. The battles were gritty and brutal, with severe losses on both sides. The separatist forces were deeply entrenched around the borders of their lands, and gave as little ground as possible. The Sey'Ver Coalition would manage to push them back at each battle, but at great cost. Finally, After two years of intense fighting, the separatists were forced into making their final stand on the planet of Kirin. The fierce storms ravaged both sides. Fighting in the heavy storms caused many to lose morale, and make each battle a savage battle of hopeless attrition. After many months of fighting this way, the separatist forces made a last stand in the city of Shinhira, a dome city that protected its inhabitants from the constant storm. The fighting inside the city was traumatising to many, as the utopia turned into a war-scarred nightmare. The battle for Shinhira lasted for a month before the last pockets of resistance were finally taken out, and with that the civil war was over. After much peaceful negotiation, the peoples of Sey'ver, and its surrounding worlds, were allowed to keep their architecture and shrines, on the condition that they be upgraded and improved using Tau technology. Earth-Caste Enviro-Engines whirred into life and helped further stabilize the planet's already wondrously healthy atmosphere, causing it to be a paradise nearly rivaling the core worlds of the Tau Empire itself. The warlords of the Sept were allowed to keep their titles, though their holdings were relinquished to the people, albeit slightly grudgingly, in order to maximize the efficiency of the planet's production. They themselves began learning the ways of the Code of Fire, indoctrinating themselves as warriors of the greater good. This transition was made easy as the pre-existing battle doctrines of these warriors, who were known as the Samiren or the warrior caste of their people, were already very similar to those practices by the Fire Warriors. Once the teachings of the Enclaves spread throughout the system, the system flourished with the coexistance of both humans and Tau. Many Samiren began making names for themselves amongst the ranks of the Enclave's military, garnering them respect and authority that was unquestioningly deserved. With the addition of the humans to the Sey'ver Sept, the armies of the Sept swelled by the day, as more and more honourable warriors of the Sey'ver warlords embraced the Code of Fire. However, over time, the Samiren amongst the ranks of the Fire Caste's armies became disgruntled. Though they were respectful of the potent style of long to short-range warfare the Enclaves mastered, they believed that there was still something lacking. The Samiren's military doctrined differed from the Code of Fire in one way: The Art of the Sword. All Samiren spend all of their life perfecting not only the path of the Marksman, but the path of the Swordsman as well. These two valuable paths were what the Samiren warlords offered to the Leaders of the Sey'ver sept. Skeptical at first, the Leaders of Sey'ver dismissed such proposals, allowing them to continue the practice on their own, but to not sully the Code of Fire so readily. Waaagh! Hedkrusha Some years after the establishment of the Sept, it's mettle would be sorely tested. Caught unawares, the Sept found itself suddenly besieged by a small fleet of Ork Roks. The destructive asteroids hurled past the planetary defensive batteries, right into the Sept's Prime world of Sey'ver. Though the Fire Warriors of the Enclave were well versed in the combat of Orks, the ferocity of the Orks under Hedkrusha's command vastly outshined any they had encountered before. Despite the best efforts of the Sey'ver Fire Caste, the Orks gained ground day by day, leaving the battered Tau less and less room to manouvre. The Ork's ferocity in close-range combat was something that even the power of their Crisis Suits could not manage. The Battle for Serezau Over the days of horrific fighting, the war become less and less strategic as the Sey'ver Sept's best strategic plans were foiled over and over again by the mighty Warboss Hedkrusha's masses of Slugga Boyz and Nobz. Each time, the stalwart Fire Warriors being forced into brutal and deadly close-combat. Amongst the carnage, it was noted that those of the Samiren who had joined the contingents of Fire Warriors had the least number of casualties. Observing the holo-vids of their human auxiliaries in combat, the Samiren warriors seemingly effortlessly redirect the movement of the brutish Orks, their sabres moving in wide, graceful, yet deadly arcs. At first, as most Tau are when referring to the subject of melee combat, were confused as to why they would endanger themselves against such a superior foe, but after watching their mastery over the combat, they quickly reassessed. Commander Swiftstrider immediately called in several Samiren warlords, asking of them to deploy contingents of Samiren fighters to the front to bolster defensive lines. The Samiren and their warlords were only too happy to accept, ready to prove their worth in the defense of their homeworld. Up until now, the Samiren had only been deployed as light auxiliary units attached to larger Cadres. This would be the first time the Swordsmen would make their mark upon the Sey'ver sept, and would most certainly not be the last. After ordering her warriors to hunker down in strongly defendable positions, Swiftstrider quickly had several reserve Cadres put into emergency training under the Samiren Warlord Virian Belleman, one of the first warlords to embrace the Code of Fire. Through the excellent teaching and example of Belleman and his senior officers, the Cadres quickly learned simple yet effect technique with which to utilize once close-quarters combat became necessary, those among the Breacher teams in particular taking them very close to heart. In two months time, the impromptu sessions bore fruit, and the Tau soldiers found themselves to be adequately prepared for close-quarters combat. Once the emergency training sessions were over, the Cadres were immediately sent out and spread amongst the battlesites to reinforce their lines, and to great effect. Though it was only for a short period of time, the Sey'ver Fire Caste's newly aqcuired skills gave them the edge they needed in order to turn the tides of battle. Despite the battles still costly and the brutal fighting, the Sept, now utilizing the Samiren and their doctrines in force, managed to push the greenskin hordes back to their landing sites. With the greenskin tide stemmed, and the morale of the Sept high, the armies of Sey'ver pushed their advantage, each landing site heavily assailed by Cadres of many kinds. The Orks were in disarray as Crisis Suits breached their asteroid bases, and slowly, one by one, each landing site fell silent. Save perhaps small pockets of resistance here and there. The batle was won, and a harsh lesson learned. At Present After many years of recovering from the devastating Ork attack, the Sept has grown much stronger than it was before. the cities swept clean of the brutal fighting that once wracked the surfaces. Where once stood piles of corpses, rose the grand pagodas of the Samiren, alongside the sleek and technological buildings of the Tau. The Sept is flourishing, and with the strength of the Sept returned, they are ready to venture into the stars once more, heading northwest of them, unknowingly headlong into imperial space where a battle of grand proportions is waiting to begin. Military The Sey'ver Sept's military is largely the same as those Septs who had come before it, with only some major differences. Where in both the Tau Empire and the Farsight Enclaves, human auxiliaries had only been deployed as small detachments of support fighters, the Samiren and their warlords have been indoctrinated with the Code of Fire, and accepted as Fire Warriors of the Fire Caste. Along with the merging of the Samiren and the Fire Warriors, the Sept also added the Way of the Sword into its rigorous military doctrine. Now, all Fire Warriors are expected to perfect the art of swordsmanship before they graduate from the academies. Those who show the most prowess among the recruits are put into Breacher Team formations, and train extensively in close-quarters combat. Wargear Armor Fire Warriors of the Sey'ver Sept wear the normal standard-issue combat gear of the Fire Caste. Slightly modified versions of the armor, customized so as to fit their new owners, is given to the humans who now bolster their ranks. As with all Fire Warriors of the Encalves, the left shoulder-pad is adorned with the symbol of the Farsight Enclaves, the one thing separating them from their kin is the adornment of their own Sept symbol on their smaller right shoulder-pad. the Samiren serving alongside the Fire Warriors are nearly identical in look to their non-human brothers-in-arms. The only thing separating them is their usually open-faced helms, decorated with small horns or symbols to separate which noble house they had derived from. Weapons The warriors of the Sept arm themselves with the tried and tested weapons of the Tau, ranging from the standard issue Pulse Rifle and Pulse Carbine, to the Breacher Team's deadly Pulse Blaster. Pathfinder teams will often opt a few of their Pulse Carbines for more specialist weapons such as Ion or Rail Rifles. For close combat, the Sey'ver Fire Caste have adopted the use of the Samiren's Power Sabres, and have even adapted and upgraded them. The upgraded variants of these swords utilize the Tau's superior power cells and energy types, coating the already lethal and sharp adamantine blades with a layer of energy that allowed for much smoother cuts. After some developement, a wrist-mounted version was also developed for use by the numerous Crisis Suits in service to the Sept. Tactica The Sey'ver military doctrine is in reality the same as that of the rest of the Farsight Enclaves, the only difference being that the footsoldiers of the Sept are extremely well versed in the art of melee combat. The combat tactics of the Sept varies by which commander is leading, but each Cadre is well studied in the art of both the Kauyon and the Mont'Ka. Many commanders will lay many over-arching Kauyon traps, setting in motion the final Mont'ka strike to finish off their weakened foes. The Strike and Breacher teams of the Sept no longer skitter way at the immediate sight of incoming close combat, but linger on for a bit longer, their new skills giving them a new tactic to employ. Notable Members Commander Swiftstrider Commander Darkblade Shiara SeishuaniCategory:Tau Sept